


Love in the Lunch Break

by LunaMoon66



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Funny, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon66/pseuds/LunaMoon66
Summary: What happens when Ric and Sasuke are getting closer? Who will be the Seme?





	Love in the Lunch Break

It was a warm summer day at Konoha when two like-minded people met each other. It was the Chunin Exam, to be exact. The second round had started and Team 7 was walking through the forest carelessly without knowing, which pedos nake… *cough* *cough* I mean, which danger was awaiting them.

While Orochimaru and Team 7 met each other, a Jonin sat not that far away from them, making one of his lunch breaks. This Jonin, named Ric, felt disturbed by the fighting sounds. But when they didn't react to his annoyed shout "Die in silence! You too, Orochimaru!", he went to the place where they fought himself to end the fight. He didn't want to be disturbed at his lunch break, after all!

And so he interfered more than just annoyed. "I really hate it, when someone disturbs my lunch break." he hissed at Orochimaru. At the same time, the Jonin unsheathed his katana and directed it at the (pedo)snake.

"What do you even want here?" Ric asked exasperated, but Orochimaru just grinned maliciously.

//Hmm, Orochimaru looks extremely sexy. But the little Uchiha-boy is even hotter. And it will be him who I will make mine when I'm finished here.// Ric thought and licked his lips in delight. And so he attacked Orochimaru.

After an endless-seeming fight, Ric won and the snake crawled back to Kabuto.

Team 7 thanked Ric and the 4 took a break together.

"Where did you get that cool katana from, Ric-senpai?!" or "Where did you learn these great jutsus from, Ric-senpai?!". With these and other questions, Ric was overflowed by Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke just left it at his typical "Hm.".

After a while, Sakura and Naruto finally went to sleep. At that point, it just started to get more serious.

Ric and Sasuke fell over each other. Ric, who wanted Sasuke since a while now, was aroused to finally have the chance to have Sex with the little Uchiha. Sasuke, who thought of Ric as sexy since the fight, finally had the chance to fuck the horny Jonin up. But who's going to be the seme? We'll see that later.

Ric, who dominated the French kiss, ripped off Sasuke's shirt. He took care of Sasuke's chest, grinning. He licked the whole upper body of the Uchiha before he teased his nipples. The Uchiha moved under Ric's weight, moaning and breathing heavily. "Heh, you like it like that?" Ric murmured lustfully.

//Jashin, Sasu's moans are so exciting!// Ric thought and took care of the neck of the Uchiha. He kissed and licked it in delight and left a lot of hickeys on his skin. Sasuke moaned and his pants began to hurt him. But he didn't want to be the uke, so he pushed Ric to the ground and sat on top of him. "Let's see how much you can handle," Sasuke whispered with a dirty smile. He pulled off the vest and the shirt of the Jonin. After that, even pants and boxers. "You're going pretty fast, Sasu." Ric purred. With a dirty smile, Sasuke bowed over Ric's erection and gave him a blowjob. Ric moaned and buried his fingers in Sasuke's hair.

//Jashin, he's so good…!// he thought, but suddenly Sasuke turned the Jonin around and rammed his penis in Ric's ass.  
The Jonin shouted loudly and sank to the ground. //That was a bit too harsh…// the Jonin thought with a painful look on his face. But after a short time, while Sasuke didn't move, Ric got used to it. //Even though this is great, sex with Yuki behind the bush is a thousand times better.// Ric thought while he moved under the Uchiha, moaning lustfully. "Stop thinking so much and concentrate on me!" Sasuke growled and thrust extra hard inside the Jonin.  
After a while, Sasuke and Ric came and fell asleep in the grass.  
What happened afterward is unclear, because after that the author was killed by the two.


End file.
